The Peacekeepers
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: The main event of the Fan Fiction Extended Universe. After witnessing a visitor from another dimension which threatens to Subjugate the Earth, destroy all human life, Captain N, the director of S.M.A.S.H calls upon Power Man, Captain Falcon Steven Universe and other Bio-humans to band together and combat the threat.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Declaration of War

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Nintendo, Steven Universe, Star Butterfly, Kirby, or anything else! But I do own this story.)

 _The Cosmic Star, it is an artifact of unimaginable power. Housed within it is the very thing that my master has spent years searching for. The master has found an ally with Mewnian. I have trusted him with the staff that houses some of the artifacts power. He is ready to rule, ready to conquer. There is a planet that is more than useful to begin our new kingdom. A planet called…. Earth. That is where the Cosmic Star was last located. Our army, it will take over this planet. And the humans? What more can they do, but burn?_

S.M.A.S.H secret base. 23:00 hours

There were soldiers going around doing secret work. Others were evacuating the facility while researching the Cosmic Star. One of them saw a helicopter. "Soldiers!" she said, "He's here." The helicopter landed. From it came Captain N, Princess Lana, and Pit. "So what did you find?" he asked Captain N, "How bad is it?" "That's the thing," said Professor Elvin, "We're not sure." They were going into the room where the research was taking place. "I don't recall saying you should go into tests," said Captain N. "I didn't, it just turned itself on," said Professor Elvin, "That's why Pit ordered an evacuation." "We best get ready for phase 3 of our weapons," said Captain N. "Kevin, are you sure that's the top priority right now?" asked Lana. "Unless the earth is gonna explode we best act like it still intends to spin," said Captain N, "The last thing we need is world wide panic."

Elvin was looking at the Cosmic Star. "It seems like its acting on its own will," he said. "That supposed to be a joke?" asked Captain N. "Its not," said Professor Elvin, "Normally I am prepared for this kind of thing, harnessing energy from other dimensions, but the one thing we're missing is the harness." Captain N noticed his ally Meta Knight in the sky. "Meta Knight, report," he said. They were talking. "Things for me are better seen from a distance," said Meta Knight. "You should keep a close eye as well Meta Knight," said Captain N.

"Professor!" said a scientist, "Its spiking again." The base was rumbling and then a portal opened up. "What the hell…" said Pit. From within the portal came a man with a spear glowing with blue energy. He looked around. "Who or what is that?" asked Lana. "Shoot first, ask questions later," said Captain N, "Fire!" Before the soldiers could act the man quickly dashed around them and knocked them out cold. Meta knight snuck behind him but the man was quick. He used his staff to put him under his control. Captain N saw this as an opportunity to grab the Cosmic Star and run.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said, "I need that." "Who are you?" asked Captain N. "My name is Comet Dragonfly of the planet Mewni," said Comet, "And I was born with the soul purpose to rule." "Well find another planet," said Captain N, "This one's off limits." "Comet, Captain N is stalling," said Meta Knight. "My men beg to differ," said Comet as he snapped his fingers. One of the soldiers shot Captain N and he dropped the suitcase. Meta Knight took it and started to leave. Lana saw him and other soldiers leaving with the Cosmic Star. "Lana!" said Captain N, "Meta Knight has been compromised…."

Lana took out her pistol and started shooting. Meta knight deflected them with his sword. There was a vortex of energy in the testing room. "All personnel go after Comet!" said Captain N. There were soldiers on cars chasing him. "Try all you must," said Comet, "You're just denying the inevitable." He used his staff to slow them down shooting bolts of energy. Other soldiers were evacuating the area before the place explodes. Lana was close to Meta Knight's car. He sped up and pushed Lana to the side and she fell out. Pit swooped in and saved her. "You ok?" asked Pit. "Yeah, thanks to you," said Lana, "Where's Captain N?" "I'm alright," said Captain N, "Right now we gotta get outta here!" Everyone made it out safe. The base collapsed to the ground and was reduced to ashes by the blue energy. "Is everyone ok?" asked Lana. The soldiers gave thumbs up.

"I knew this was gonna happen," said Pit, "I told you messing with that star was a bad idea." "Anyone who isn't in injuries should get to work locating Comet and the Cosmic Star," said Captain N, "As of today, Earth and another dimension are at war." "What are you gonna do?" asked Pit. "I'm gonna get ready," said Captain N looking at the files he received.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First encounter

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Nintendo, SVTFOE, Steven Universe, Kirby or anything else!)

I was with Wendy doing some shopping for the spring break party. "I think that's everything we need," I said, "At least what I need." I placed the items in the card. "So where's the party gonna be at?" asked Wendy. "Its gonna be at Luna's mansion," I said, "Her dad is richer than I thought." "Colleen gonna be there?" she asked. "Hopefully," I said, "I know she's a busy soldier but even she has time to relax." I got a phone call. It was Luna. "Hello?" I asked. "Nicholas, something's going on," said Luna. "Yeah, you've reached the voice decoy of Nicholas Shay, leave a message," I said. "I don't think you understand Nick," said Luna, "Its urgent." "Well leave it urgent," I said. She appeared through a door. "Luna, what a surprise," said Wendy.

Later we were at Gadd Science Incorporated. "What's this about?" I asked. "I have something to deliver to Nicholas," said Luna, "It's a copy of some files that I found." She gave them to me. "What's this?" I asked. I looked through the files. "You remember Captain N, don't you?" asked Luna. "Guy with a scar on his face and a red and yellow leather number?" I asked. "Yes," she said, "I'm a double agent for him while working with my dad." The files had information about other bio-humans. One was a princess from another world, one was a kid that had powers from a gem, and another one had the power to tame a beast. "Whoa," I said. "Its catchy right?" asked Luna, "Captain N said we should meet him on the Halberd." I thought for a moment. "What does he want me to do?" I asked.

Colleen was doing some training exercises. No matter how hard the challenge she was able to get through them thanks to the cerium that she took. She was able to take down a punching bag with one hard punch. "Whew," she said. She placed another punching bag up. "I can tell you haven't had a break yet," said a voice. She turned around to see Captain N in the room. "You may be a soldier, but even you need time to relax. "While I do agree with you sir, one day we might be facing an army of villains," said Colleen, "And I wanna be in top condition for when that time comes." "I think its time you put your training to good use," he said. "I take it you're here with a mission," said Colleen. "That's correct," said Captain N. "So, we tryin' to get bio-humans back into the world?" asked Colleen. "Gathering Bio-humans to save it," said Captain N. He had a file on the Cosmic Star. "Can you tell me what this is?" asked Captain N.

She looked at it. "All I can say is that if anyone knows about Cosmic stuff, its Luna," said Colleen. "The world has gotten stranger ever since the Twilight Swarm," said Captain N, "In case anything like that were to happen again, I want to make sure we're prepared. The Cosmic Star is one of our options, however we have another solution." He gave her another package. "There's a lot to explain if you're interested," he said, "There's a lot of surprises waiting." "I've hung with Nicholas ever since I was little," said Colleen, "I doubt anything will surprise me." "$25 says you're wrong," said Captain N. "You're on," she said.

Meanwhile, Comet was in a hidden area with his mind controlled soldiers. He had visions of what happened in the dimension he landed in. "The Slipknot grow restless," said the unknown, "However I have heard of a planet called Earth." "I shall lead them," said Comet, "Soon we will have what we're looking for. The Cosmic Star is just the beginning." "So be it," said the unknown. Comet woke up. The other people were working on some kind of machine. "All we need now is Iridium," said Professor Elvin, "Its found in the rarest of meteors." "I heard one of the museums in Seattle has them," said Comet. "I'll collect it," said Meta Knight. "Just tell me what you need," said Comet. "A diversion," said Meta Knight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Shakephere in the Park

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Nintendo or any other franchises used in this story! But I own the plot!)

"Ok," said Colleen, "I am surprised." She was inside the halberd. It was made after Captain N's ally, Meta Knight. The inside was all high tech and fancy. Colleen handed Captain N $25. "Wow," said Pit, "You're… Captain Falcon!" "That's correct," said Colleen, "But you can just call me Colleen." "I've seen all your movies and films," said Pit, "I hope you don't mind…." He handed her a photo of her and me as Power Man. Colleen chuckled and signed it. "You're a funny little boy," said Colleen. "I'm actually 19 ½ ma'am," said Pit. "Don't worry about the ma'am," said Colleen, "I know I'm a living legend but even I have friends who address me by my name." An alarm was going off. "We got something," said a soldier.

Meta Knight infiltrated a museum and captured a security guard. He forced him to open up the gate containing the iridium. "Excellent," said Comet. People saw what happened and ran out of the museum. "Colleen, you're up," she said. "Got it," said Colleen. Pit handed her the shield. "Aren't you the sweetest," she said. Comet rounded up all of the civilians at the museum by making multiple copies of himself. "Bow to your new king," he said. They were scared to death. "I said…. BOW!" he shouted. They all bowed to him. "This is how a kingdom is born," said Comet, "Look at you. You were all made to be ruled." He walked around them. "There are no such thing as heroes, no one to protect you from destruction," said Comet, "But you will all learn to serve me, your new king. All of you crave subjugation." One person stood up. "You're no king," he said, "I'll never bow to a monster like you."

Comet walked to him. "Witness how this old man is talking back to me," he said, "Let him be an example." He was about to kill him, but Colleen arrived just in time and kicked him away. "Its one thing to play pretend king," said Colleen, "But you take it to an entirely new level." "The soldier," said Comet, "The Mantle which was given from person to person, the hero out of time." "Its not me who's out of time," said Colleen. A jet arrived with Lana on board. "Stand down Comet," she said. Comet jumped at Colleen and they engaged in combat. Colleen tried attacking with her shield but Comet knocked it out of her hands. Colleen used the training drills to take advantage of the battle. She then did a spinning kick and Comet dodged. He forced her down. "You will bow before me," he said. "Not if I can help it!" she said. She kicked him off. An missile was launched at him. It didn't come from the jet. It came from me. I flew down and had my plasma busters ready to fire at Comet.

He surrendered. "Smartest move I've seen all day," I said. "Nick," said Colleen greeting me with a smile. "Captain," I said. We were in the jet with Comet in handcuffs. "Has he said anything?" asked Lana. "Not a word since we brought him on board," I said. "Captain N didn't say you were coming," said Colleen. "You and I both know he's a secretive man," I said, "But if we're both involved then I'm sure there's a reason why." Something was dashing around us. "What was that?" asked a soldier. Something pulled the top of the ship open and jumped in. It was a blonde haired girl. I got ready to attack but she quickly took me down. She then grabbed Comet and flew away. "Who was that?" asked Colleen, "A friendly?" "I'm not sure, but we have to stop her from killing Comet," I said putting on my power suit. Lana looked at the files she had. "That's Star Butterfly," said Lana, "She must be after the Cosmic Star!" "Nicholas we need a plan of attack!" said Colleen. "I have a plan," I said, "Attack!" I flew after them. Colleen grabbed her shield. "These people are beings from another dimension," said Lana, "You sure you wanna fight them?" "You bet your ass I do," said Colleen, "And if there's a fight that Nicholas is doing, then I'm goin' with him. Best friends from Brooklyn stay tight!" She jumped down without a parachute. Star dropped Comet near a cliff.

"Where is the Cosmic Star," said Star, "And don't try any of your games." "How I've missed you too Star," said Comet. She gave Comet a hug. "I thought you were dead," said Star. "So you mourned for me?" asked Comet, "Even though I'm not part of your family." "You may not be a brother, but you're still related to the king and queen of Mewni," said Star, "You and I had so many great memories together. Do you not remember?"

"All I remember is waking up from falling in the abyss and seeing a face," said Comet, "He showed me a vision where I would rule a planet, and now look." He walked around. "I've found worlds thanks to the Cosmic Star's power, and finally found one worth ruling," said Comet. "Comet, this isn't you future," said Star, "Please, come back home. We can fix this." "There's no need to fix it," said Comet, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have planet to make my new throne." Star stopped him and pointed her wand at him. "Don't make me do this," said Star. "Uncle probably sent you to retrieve the Cosmic Star didn't he?" asked Comet, "Well you're out of luck, for I have no idea where it is." "Listen Comet," said Star, "I…."

Before she could finish I pushed her off the edge. "I'm listening," said Comet. We landed in a forest. "Do not touch me again," said Star. "Then don't take my shit," I said. "Listen boy," said Star, "This is between me and him, so for your own safety, stay out of this. Comet must stand trial." "If he gives us the Cosmic Star, then he's all yours," I said, "But until then stay out of my way." She threw her wand at me and summoned it back. "You shouldn't have done that," I said. Comet was watching us fight. I dashed at her and punched her in the face. "Rainbow Cyclone!" said Star. She shot a tornado made of rainbows at me and I avoided it. I switched to a stone ability and rolled into a ball hoping to run her over. Star used her wand as a bat to push me the opposite way. I shot plasma bullets at her and she did some insane dodges to avoid them. "Try this on for size!" said Star, "Thunder Grenade!" Her wand shot out a grenade made of lightning and it hit me. However it charged up my power. "Power level is at 900%," said R.O.B. "Alright," I said as I grinned. I dashed at Star and punched her so hard she landed at another area. We kept duking it out while Comet looked.

I charged up a plasma bullet and was about to fire. "HEY!" said someone. It was Colleen. She threw her riot shield at us to get our attention. "That's enough!" she said. She jumped down. "Now I don't know what you're doing here," said Colleen. "I'm on your side, the side of good," said Star, "I am here to stop Comet's scheme." "Then prove it, and put the wand down," said Colleen. "Bad call," I said, "She…." She knocked me out. "You want me to put the wand down?!" she shouted. She lunged at Colleen about to attack. Colleen thought fast and used her riot shield to protect herself. The blow took out a lot of the trees in the forest. "Are we done here?" asked Colleen.


	4. Silly Moments with Daisy

(The following silly moment is a Parody of Love My Lips by Larry The Cucumber. The author does not own the song, however he does own the parody.)

French Narrator: And now its time for Silly Moments with Daisy, the part of the Fan Fiction where Daisy comes out and has a silly moment. Today we join Daisy talking with Dr. Princess (From Adventure Time) and telling her about her darkest fear.

Daisy: If my buns ever left my back, packed some gear and headed west that'd be to bad. I'd feel so sad.

DP: My, That'd be too bad, you feel so sad?"

Daisy: That's be too bad.

DP: Alrighty.

Daisy: If my buns said "Adios! I don't like men, I think they're gross", that'd be too bad. I might get mad.

DP: I see, That'd be too bad, you might get mad?

Daisy: That'd be too bad.

DP: Fascinating.

Daisy: If my buns left for the east, walked away and punched my cheeks, that'd be too bad. I'd call my dad.

DP: That'd be too bad, you'd call your dad

Daisy: That'd be too bad.

DP: Hold on, your father?

Daisy: Yes.

DP: So basically what you're saying is, if your buns ever left you…

Daisy: That'd be too bad, I'd feel so sad, I might get mad, I'd call my dad, that's be too bad.

DP: That'd be too bad?

Daisy: That's be too bad.

DP: Why?

Daisy: Cause I love my buns. (Scatting while dancing around)

DP: My gosh, this is more serious than I thought it was. (Holds up some pictures) Can you tell me what this is?

Daisy: Buns

DP: This?

Daisy: Buns

DP: And this?

Daisy: Buns, buns, bun-bun-bun, buns, buns, bun-bun-bun, buns, buns, bun-bun-bun, buuuuuuuuuuuns, buns buns buns!

DP: Daisy, tell my about your childhood.

Daisy: When I was just 4 years old, I left my buns out in the cold, and they turned blue, what could I do?

DP: Oh dear, they turned blue, what could you do?

Daisy: They turned blue

DP: I see.

Daisy: One day at a science fair, I sat on an experiment chair. It had fangs, and it felt strange.

DP: Oh my, it had fangs and it felt strange

Daisy: It had fangs.

DP: Yikes.

Daisy: 6 days after I turned 10, got my buns stuck in a gate, my friends all laughed, And I just stood there until the fire department came and broke the lock with a crow bar and I had to spend the next six weeks in lip rehab with this kid named Isaac who got stung by a bee - right on the ass - and we couldn't even talk to each other until the fifth week because both our lips were so swollen, and when he did start speaking he just spoke Spanish and I only knew like three words in Spanish except now I know four because Isaac taught me the word for lip: Bollos!

DP: Your friends all laughed…. Bollos? How do you spell that?

Daisy: Beats me.

DP: So basically when you were younger…

Daisy: They turned blue, what could I do, the chair had fangs and it felt strange, my friends all laughed… Bollos!

DP: I'm confused here.

Daisy: I love my buns! (Scatts some more)

French Narrator: This has been silly moments with Daisy. Tune in next time to see Daisy do something silly like say…

Daisy: Have I ever told me what happened to my boobs?

DP: Oh look at the time.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Get Together

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of any franchises used in this story!)

Comet was imprisoned in the halberd detention center. We were watching it on screen. "Well looks like he's detained," I said. "But he sure puts the scare in scary," said Wendy. "What's his play?" I asked Star. "Comet has an army known as the Slipknot," said Star, "He plans to lure them into your world using the Cosmic Star." "How?" I asked. "That iridium he stole, he needs it for some kind of machine," said Luna, "I just found out he has my Dad and other soldiers under his control. Star, you gotta kill this bastard." "Comet may be beyond reason, but he is my cousin," said Star. "Well, you guys have a nice talk," I said, "I'm gonna go walk around." "I might come with you," said Colleen, "Captain N is definitely hiding something." The two of us decided to do a little detective work behind the scenes. We couldn't really find anything that looked suspicious.

I heard some talking. Captain N was talking with different scientists. "And then once we find the Cosmic Star?" asked one of them. "We use it to harness our weapons," said Captain N, "In case another situation like this were to happen, it'd be best to fight fire with fire." "What if the power of the cosmic star is too strong to harness?" asked Lana, "Are you really wanting to take that risk?" "That's bullshit," said Captain N. Hearing about this I knew I just had to intervene. "The only thing that's bullshit is hearing about how you're gonna use the Cosmic Star as a weapon," I said. "How long were you listening in on this?" asked Captain N.

"Long enough," I said, "I was right. There is something going on." "Care to explain?" asked Colleen, "We are your allies now, and as allies you need to trust us with information." "Captain N was wanting to use the Cosmic Star to make weapons to combat any upcoming threats from other dimensions," asked Lana. "Its true," said Captain N, "Its because of Star." "What the hell does this have to do with me?" asked Star who jumped down from an air vent. "A few months back there was an invasion coming from Mewni," said Captain N, "And you were involved in a battle that took place in a research facility." "I was protecting the Earth, not destroying it," said Star.

"Looks like your ally is bad news," said Colleen. "And you're not?" asked Lana, "I don't recall asking an opinion from a lab experiment." "You take that back!" said Colleen, "At least this lab experiment is praised as a hero!" Everyone was arguing about who was right or wrong. It was starting to frustrate me. "STOP FIGHTING!" I shouted. Everyone stopped. "There's another solution," I said. "No there's not," said Captain N, "The best bet is to use the Cosmic Star." "Then how do you explain these?" I asked. I tossed a file revealing information about us and 2 other people. "Captain. Explanation. Now," said Lana. "Looks like I have no choice do i?" asked Captain N. "Not really," I said.

"There was an idea that I had, and Nicholas knows about this," said Captain N, "It was called…. The Peacekeepers Initiative. It was a plan to bring together a group of super humans so when the time comes when they're needed, they could fight the battles humans couldn't." "So why didn't you go on with it?" asked Colleen. "Because I didn't think I would be able to put it together," said Captain N. "Um, you got 4 of us in the same room," I said, "All you need is two more people." "That is true," said Lana, "Let's say we try the idea and give it a shot." "What do we have to lose?" asked Wendy. "I agree," said Star. She looked at one of the files and saw someone familiar. "Steven Universe?" asked Star. We were surprised. "You know him?" asked Wendy. "Of course I do," said Star, "We had an adventure together."

"This might make things easier," I said. "So its settled," said Colleen, "We'll recruit these two, then we'll find where Comet's hidden base is, and attack." "Then let's do it," I said, "Star and Wendy, you go to San Fransisco to find the beast, and we'll go to Beach City to find Steven Universe." We went to complete our missions. Captain N was talking with Comet. "Tell us where your hidden base is," said Captain N. "Sorry, but like you I have classified information," said Comet. "Well like you, I have ways of making you talk," said Captain N. He pressed a button opening the trap doors. "Either you tell us what's going on, or it's a long way to the bottom," he said as he pressed the button again. "Look at you all, pretending you're heroes," said Comet, "But in reality, you're just scared because you think I'm too strong for you. How desperate are you to save this world that you rely on pitiful humans to do your work for you?" "You invade my planet, threaten to destroy it with an army, and then you turn my greatest men against me," said Captain N, "You've made me very desperate."

Meanwhile in Beach City, Steven was walking back home after a date with his girlfriend Connie. "She sure is getting impressive with her sword technique," said Steven, "Pearl must be giving her some hard work." He was putting some stuff down. He saw a note. "Steven, I went out for the week, so you're in charge of taking care of the house. Love Dad," it read, "P.S, there's some of your favorite snacks in the fridge." He went into another room and the lights were off. He turned them on and there I was looking at him. "Steven Universe," I said ,"My name is Nicholas Shay." "You say that like its important," said Steven, "It also sounds like why there's a total stranger in my favorite room, sitting in my favorite chair." "It is a comfy chair," I said. I looked around trying to find something like a costume. "Wait a minute…" said Steven looking at me, "Aren't you that guitarist that played with my dad on a show?"

"Why… yes, yes I am," I said, "Its nice to have a fan." "OMG!" said Steven, "If only Dad were here right now." "So I'm guessing he knows who you truly are," I said. "What?" asked Steven. I showed him a newspaper. "A few months ago, there was an alien spaceship that was about to invade the Earth," I said, "However, a young boy with a group of gems managed to stop the invasion. And then I traced the info down to you." I had a flashback of me talking with this guy Ronaldo. He's a weird guy. "Listen Mr. Shay, I don't know who you're looking for but…." Said Steven. "Think fast!" I said. I was about to punch him but he made a bubble and blocked me. "So your powers come from a gem," I said. "That's a bit of an understatement but yes," said Steven, "I've had these powers since I was a baby." "Well, you see there's this man named Comet Dragonfly who's planning to use an army to take over the planet," I said, "So to prepare for the attack, I'm putting together a team of people with special abilities…." "Stop right there," said Steven, "I'm in." I was surprised. "Just like that?" I asked. "Yeah," said Steven, "…Connie suggested I should make some more friends outside of Beach City." "Well… That's great, that's fantastic," I said, "Follow me, I'll explain the details on the way."

Meanwhile Wendy and Star were in San Francisco looking for the boy who could tame the beast. "So if we just go around and asks some questions then we're sure to find out where he is," said Star. "Good call," said Wendy. Star's tummy was rumbling. "Looks like I need to get some food," said Star. She went inside a local fast food place to stock up. "She must have one hell of an appetite," said Wendy. She saw some policemen around. "Excuse me sir, but have you seen any giant beasts around here?" she asked. "Not that I know of," said the policeman. "Attention all units, suspect was last seen in your area," said a voice, "Suspect is asian, and wearing gauntlets of super strength. This suspect is considered armed and dangerous." "Holy shit," said one of the officers. The man stole a car and drove away. "Make way for Concrete!" he said. The officers drove and chased him. "Looks like I better do something," said Wendy. She ran and then saw a motorcycle. "I'll bring this back, I promise!" she said.

She started catching up to Concrete. "Looks like we got company boys," he said, "Take care of the garbage!" Some thugs on motorcycles surrounded her. "Wanna play boys?" she asked. She took out her two guns. "Then let's play," she said as she grinned. She shot one of the wheels on a motorcycle and the thug span out of control. Star came out of the fast food place. "I got us some goods Wendy," said Star. Wendy wasn't there. "Wendy?" she asked, "Wendy?" She saw on the news that she was chasing Concrete. "Better give her a hand," she said. She started to fly and go after her. Wendy was getting closer to Concrete. "Here goes," she said. She snapped her fingers and a strange symbol appeared. She jumped through it and changed into her costume. "Concrete, we got company!" said one of the thugs. "Take over," said Concrete. He climbed up to the top.

"So you're the one trying to interfere," he said. "You know it," Wendy smirked, "Now pull over." "Afraid I can't do that," said Concrete, "Now get off my car!" His hands formed into stone hammers. He tried to hit her but she was too quick. "So close," she said. She started doing a few punches but his skin was hard as stone. "Damn it," she said. They kept fighting and Star caught up to them. The thugs saw her. "A flying girl?!" asked one of them, "Waste her!" They tried shooting her and she avoided them. "That wasn't nice," said Star, "Rainbow Blast!" She shot rainbow attacks at them. "That'll teach ya!" she said. Suddenly they all heard a loud roar. "Its him," said Star, "Its gotta be." Something was coming closer to the car. "Oh shit!" said one of the thugs, "Its Bowser!" It was a giant green skinned dragon like creature with a shell on his back with spikes. "Holy SHIT!" said Star. Bowser took out all of the thugs and Concrete managed to escape. "This is where I get off," said Wendy

Wendy jumped off the truck and was caught by Star. "Thanks," she said. "Don't mention it," said Star. Star hit a wall and they both fell. Concrete looked at them. "We're not done yet," he said. He changed his body to crystal. "Now its time to settle the score," he said. He was about to attack them but I swooped in and saved them. I was injured but the wound healed fast. "Mind if I join the party?" I asked.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Final Curtain

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of any of the franchises making this awesome story.)

 _Earlier….._

I was giving Steven all of the details about what was happening and why we needed his help. "So why do you need the Cosmic Gem?" asked Steven. "We're trying to retrieve it from Star's cousin, Comet Dragonfly," I said, "He plans to use it to open a gateway from Mewni to Earth." "You mean Star Butterfly?" asked Steven. "That's right," I said, "Apparently it involves her as well." "Well like I said, you need me, then I'm all in for it," said Steven. "That's great," I said. Someone was calling on my communicator. "Nicholas its Wendy," she said. "Did you find the other guy?" I asked. "Not really, but I did come across some guy calling himself Concrete," said Wendy, "He's a handful for us!" "I'm on my way," I said. I put on my suit. "I've already called for pickup to take you to the Halberd," I said, "I'll explain everything else later!" I flew to their location.

Wendy jumped off the truck and was caught by Star. "Thanks," she said. "Don't mention it," said Star. Star hit a wall and they both fell. Concrete looked at them. "We're not done yet," he said. He changed his body to crystal. "Now its time to settle the score," he said. He was about to attack them but I swooped in and saved them. I was injured but the wound healed fast. "Mind if I join the party?" I asked.

 _Now_

I had my plasma busters ready to fire. "Unless you wanna end up molten rock, I suggest you surrender," I said. Concrete knew that he was beat. "You win this round," he said, "But I'll be back. Eventually!" He jumped and landed on a helicopter. "We'll deal with him later," I said as I saw footsteps. "It looks like we've found who we're looking for." Wendy and I followed the footsteps of the beast and we traced it down to a village. "Nice village," said Wendy. One guy was looking at us. "A man of metal, and a long haired woman," he said. "Oh, I'm not a robot," I said as I took of my mask, "My name is Nicholas Shay." "I am the chief of this village," said the Chief, "What brings you here?" "I am here because I have heard rumors of a boy, a boy who has the power to tame a beast," I said. Wendy used some kind of magic to show pictures. "He brings food to the hungry, shelter for the cold, and he stands up for the weak," I said, "And last I heard he was in this villiage. Its very important that I see this boy," I said.

"You must be speaking of our savior," said the chief, "Come with us." "Who's their savior?" asked Wendy whispering. "I will show you our savior," said the chief. "Damn he's got good hearing," said Star. "Yes, I do," said the chief smiling. "Real good," I said. We were taken to a building that was full of people. "This is where he usually spends his time," said the chief. "Thanks," I said, "We'll take it from here. I went inside. "I'm looking for a Billy Griffin," I said. A boy with red hair and some green face paint turned around. "Talk," he said. "I believe that an enemy is coming, one that threatens to destroy this world as we know it," I said, "I'm putting together a team of warriors, heroes, living legends to combat this threat. I heard about you and thought the beast would be a worthy candidate." "This beast you speak of he does not show concern for the other cities," said Billy. "You must understand," I said, "We need his help to locate the cosmic star and contain it." "What do you want him to do, swallow it?" asked Billy. "Only keep it safe," I said.

"You won't put him in a cage will you?" asked Billy. "Nobody's gonna put him a…" I said. He pushed me to a wall. "STOP LYING TO ME!" he shouted. Colleen had her gun aimed at him. He then put me down. "I'm sorry, that was mean," he said. "Shit, you're strong," I said. "I think you should go," said Billy, "Tell whoever sent you that the beast has no interest in being part of your little get together." "Very well," I said as I gave him a card, "But in case you change your mind, here's my card." "So what did he say?" asked Colleen, "Will he enter the fray with us?" "More or less," I said. "More, more or more, less," said Colleen. "Probably more less," I said. "He said no?" asked Colleen. "Yeah he said no," I said. "Well it should work with the 5 of us," said Colleen. My communicator rang. "Nicholas, we need you to get to the battleship Halberd right away!" said Captain N, "We got trouble." "What kind of trouble?" I asked.

Back on the Halberd, some of Comet's mind controlled henchmen infiltrated and started attacking the people on the ship. "Pretty bad," said Captain N. "We're on the way!" I said. "We need a ship," said Wendy. "Let's take that one," I said pointing to an old ship. "That one's closer," said Star. "No way that one's garbage!" I said. The ship I saw started to fall in the ocean. "…..The garbage will do!" I said. I saw a giant ship with 4 wings forming an x. We started to fly to the halberd. Steven was fighting off the soldiers. "Back off you creeps!" he said, "I got a shield and I'm not afraid to use it!" He threw it at 2 of them. Some of the soldiers sabatoged one of the engines and the halberd lost a bit of Altitude. "Shit!" said Captain N. Our ship was zeroing in. I put on my Power Suit. "Time to kick some tail!" I said. Pit opened the gates for us to get inside. "Thanks Pit!" I said. Comet was in our way. "Going somewhere?" he asked. "We're saving our friends," I said, "Now get out of our way." I had my plasma busters ready to fire.

"Your plan isn't gonna work Comet!" I said, "You have no chance against us." "Well let's see how you fair against him," said Comet. Meta Knight threw his sword at Star making her drop the wand. "Oh no!" said Star. It fell to the ground. "Destroy them," said Comet. I started fighting him and his sword was super quick. Wendy tried shooting but the bullets were cut in half. I tried to analyze some of his abilities but he was too quick. He kicked me in the face and I fell to the ground. He was about to go after Star but Steven got in the way. "We're not your enemies Meta Knight!" said Steven, "Try to think!" "Nicholas!" said Captain N, "One of the engines is destroyed!" "Meet me there," I told Colleen. I flew to the engine. Colleen got her riot shield and got through the barriers. "Looks like parts of the engine are overloaded with debris," said Colleen. "I noticed that," I said. I used the plasma beams to cut them all out. "I'm gonna have to push," I said. I started pushing the rotor to gain back altitude. It started spinning normally again but I was caught in it. "Fuck," I said. I was spinning out of control but finally got free.

Star searched for Comet and found him in the detention center. "Gotcha!" she said. She jumped after him but it was a trap. "When will you ever learn," said Comet. "Let me out!" said Star. "Afraid I can't do that," said Comet. Someone shot one of his bodyguards. It was Pit. "I suggest you stand back," said Pit, "You like this weapon? I modled it after one of the monsters I defeated. Let's see how it works." He was about to fire but a Comet clone stabbed him in the back. "NOOOOOO!" said Star. Pit started to vanish, but then somehow came back. "What the…." Said Comet. "Comet, its time," said one of his mind controlled soldiers. "Looks like our business here is done, But first…" said Comet. He smashed a control and Star was launched from the halberd. Star tried busting out using her wand. The glass broke and she got free and the capsule fell into the water. "That was way too close," said Star. I was fighting Meta Knight. He was about to do a finishing blow and I avoided it and he hit his head on a pipe. He finally came back to his senses. "Nicholas…." He said. I hit him again.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Peacekeepers Mobilize!

(Disclaimer!)

Meta Knight was recovering from the battle that went on. "There's no sign of the Cosmic Star," said Lana, "They must've stolen it right under our noses." "It was all a trap," I said, "Comet knew this was all gonna happen and he was just playing his part." "Looks like we're doomed," said Steven. "Not exactly," I said with a grin. "I recognize that look," said Colleen, "What'd you do?" "I put a tracker on the jet that got away, and now we just gonna trace them to wherever they're going," I said. "I have a computer for that sort of thing," said Captain N, "Let's fire it up." Meanwhile Wendy was walking around and saw some kind of artifact. "What's this?" she asked. As soon as she touched it, she had visions of something that happened many years ago. She was standing right in the center of it. "Is this…. Me?" she asked. I plugged in my USB for the tracker to find out where Comet is. "Let's think this through," I said, "There's gotta be a specific place where he wants that machine." "A power plant?" asked Steven. "Not really," I said, "Its like the ultimate place for technology, the one area where evolution is key the…"

I realized where he was going. "Son of a bitch," I said. His crew was on the way to Gadd Science Incorporated. I called Luna to warn her. "Luna Gadd speaking," said Luna. "Luna you gotta get outta there right now!" I said, "Comet's on his way!" "I gotta get some materials," said Luna. "No, no, no, Comet is coming here, he's placing a machine that'll unleash an army!" I said, "You gotta run!"

"The gear should be ready in 5 minutes," said Luna, "The new suit I'm working on." "You're gonna wait there for 5 minutes after what I just said?!" I asked, "You gotta get outta there right now! That's an order!" She hung up. "Luna? Luna!" I said, "You mother lover, are you serious?!" "What's going on?" asked Steven. "I'll explain it on the way," I said, "Meta Knight, can you fly a jet?" "I can fly anything," said Meta Knight. "Then let's suit up," I said, "Its time to save the world." "I heard stories about you," said Meta Knight, "I didn't think you were real." "I'm only real when its useful," I said.

"Your shield's all polished," said Pit, "Again." Colleen gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Pit," she said as she smiled. Wendy made sure her guns were full of bullets. Star had her wand ready for battle. "Let's kick some tail," she said. I put on my power suit. "I'll go on ahead and stall Comet while you guys find the machine and the power source," I said. I started flying to GSI hoping that the plan would work. "Rob, shut off any technology that's around there!" I said.

"It has already been done sir, but the device that Comet built is already self sustaining," said R.O.B, "Its pure energy." "Then its time for plan B," I said looking at Comet, "Luna, get Mark V out." "But we haven't done any tests yet!" said Luna. "Well skip them, we're on the clock," I said. I went to a machine and it took my suit off. I faced Comet in the main room. "Want some Cheatau Romani?" I asked. "I take it you're going to surrender?" asked Comet, "You realized you've been beat. "Actually I came to warn you about something coming that's gonna threaten your so-called kingdom."

"Please, what have I to fear?" asked Comet. "The Peacekeepers," I said, "Slogan; The Ultimate Team of Legends." "Peace….keepers?" asked Comet. Meanwhile the others were flying over to GSI to try and stop the machine. Something was buzzing. Its was Steven's phone. He got a voice mail from Connie. "Steven, its Connie," said the voicemail, "I guess you're busy with a mission or something. Just call me soon ok? By the way, this is Connie." He chuckled nervously. "Let's do a headcount," I said, "There's me; Power Man, with the ability to copy other moves. Your cousin, the princess from another dimension, Captain Falcon, a title that was passed from generation to generation, a boy who's power comes from a magical gem, Bayonetta, a girl who can master magic and use 4 limbs to fire guns, a knight with an incredible sword, and you managed to piss us all off."

"That was the idea boy," said Comet. "Well to be honest with you, it wasn't a good idea," I said, "When my team comes, and they will, they're coming after you." "I have an army waiting for you," said Comet. "Well we have a boy who can transform into Bowser," I said. "That's funny, last I checked the beast wasn't here," said Comet. "The point is, evil never prevails, there's no kingdom, there's no way that you're gonna win," I said, "You may win the battle, but you won't win the war." "What makes you so sure?" asked Comet. "Because even if we fall on our faces, even if there are times when we don't win, we're still breathing," I said, "And we're gonna keep on truckin' til the good fight's done." "That was a great speech, but… one problem," said Comet, "How are they gonna have time to fight me, when they're too busy dealing with you?" He tried to use his staff to put me under his mind control but it didn't work. "This usually works," said Comet.

"Funny thing about my accelerated healing…" I said. Comet was in no mood for games. He grabbed me. "Luna, its time to set off the suit!" I said. He threw me out of the window. Luna deployed the Mark V and it flew after me knocking Comet out of the way in the process. It scanned me all over and I was able to suit up and float down. "Activate the machine!" said Comet. Elvin pressed a switch and a wormhole opened up unleashing the army that Star told me about; The Slipknot. They were all dressed in black and grey and had different creepy masks. "Right, army," I said. I started flying around and shooting them down with my upgraded plasma busters. Comet watched everything unfold. Star landed behind him. "Comet!" said Star, "Turn off the Cosmic Star, or I'll have to destroy it!" "I'm, afraid that's not gonna happen," said Comet, "There's no way to destroy it. There is only war!" "Then so be it," said Star, "Kamakaze Cyclone!" She shot a cyclone of cloned ghosts at Comet and he evaded the attack. They clashed at each other using the wand and staff as swords. "I think you deserve a glance at what my new staff can do," said Comet, "Blizzard Blast!" He tried to freeze Star in her tracks but she was quick. "Good thing I took some Karate lessons from Marco," said Star.

I was still taking care of the Slipknot. "Nicholas we're heading your way!" said Colleen. "Got it," I said, "Let's send these freaks back where they belong!" The jet was shooting down the Slipknot jets. Steven noticed Star was battling Comet. "Guys?" he said. "I see them," said Colleen. She was about to fire but more slipknot appeared and kept them occupied. Comet fired at them and shot them down. Star pinned him and forced him to look. "Look at what's happening!" she shouted, "Do you really think that its gonna end with you as king?!" "Its too late to stop all of this," said Comet. "No, its not," said Star, "We can put an end to all of this. Together." She noticed he had a knife in his hand and managed to stop him from stabbing her. Comet made his getaway by jumping on one of the slipknot jets. There was more coming from the portal.

Colleen, Meta Knight, Wendy and Steven jumped out of the jet. "Are you seeing this?" asked Colleen. "Yea," I said. I was flying right next to a giant ship. "Gotta find a weakspot," I said. I scanned all around. Colleen and Wendy were going around getting people to safety. Steven and Meta Knight distracted the slipknot soldiers. Colleen saw more people in trouble. "We'll take care of them," said Wendy, "Go!" "You sure you can take 'em?" asked Colleen. "Captain Falcon, it'll be my honor," said Steven. Colleen dashed over to help the civilians. She busted the doors open to a bus and got the children out safely. "This way, hurry," she said. She took down the slipknot soldiers that were in the way and then threw her riot shield to make space. It came right back to her via magnet. She saw some policemen occupied. "Get some of your men in those buildings," said Colleen, "There's people in there about run right into the battlefield. Get them away, like underground, above ground or whatever, just keep them off the streets! Make a perimeter as far back as 79!" "Why the hell should I take orders from a girl wearing tights?" asked the policemen. Slipknot soldiers appeared behind her and she took them down with no sweat. The policemen turned around giving the orders.

Colleen met the others and they were fighting off the slipknot. Steven did a magic bubble attack and rolled around taking them down. Wendy did some punches that opened portals for the limbs of Madama butterfly to fight off the slipknot while using her bullet arts. "Thunder slam!" said Star. She slammed her wand unleashing lightning on the slipknot soldiers. "What's happening back at GSI?" asked Colleen. "That barrier around that machine can't be penetrated," said Star. "Star's right," I said, "We gotta deal with these guys! Where's Billy? I know he's gonna show up!" "How are we gonna do this?" asked Steven. "As a team," said Steven. "I have business to settle with Comet," said Star. "We all do," said Colleen, "He plans to keep the battle on us, and that's what we need. Meanwhile one of us can…." She heard a machine. It was Billy in some kind of flying bowl. "You came?" asked Colleen. "I figured it was time to get off my ass," said Billy, "So I guess you wanna know my secret about how I call the beast." "Nicholas, he's here," said Wendy. "Billy?" I asked. "Like you said," said Steven.

"Then tell him to call his beast friend," I said, "I'm bringing the party over!" I was flying while the giant ship was chasing me. Billy saw it and decided to go face it. "Billy," said Colleen, "Now's a good time to call the beast." "That's my secret," said Billy, "I _am_ the beast." He transformed into Bowser and punched the ship making it stand upwards. This gave me time to find the weakspot and fire. A lot of the slipknot soldiers saw what happened. The 7 of us circled together ready to fight. "Peacekeepers, Mobilize!" I said.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Battle for Seattle

(Disclaimer! You get the point)

The 7 of us were in a circle ready to fend off Seattle from Comet's army. "Ok Nick, call it," said Colleen following my lead. "We'll need a strategy," I said, "What do you suggest we do?" "Ok, Nicholas, I need you to find any slipknot soldiers going after civilians," said Colleen, "Get them to safety." "Got It," I said. "Meta Knight, take the skies," said Colleen, "Analyze the weakspots of the ships and give them to us and we'll take it from there." "It'll be my pleasure," said Meta Knight. "Star, you destroy the ships that come anywhere near the city," said Colleen, "You turn them to ash if you have to." "Understood," said Star. She started to fly. "Steven, you me and Wendy will take care of the people on the ground," said Colleen, "Its gonna take all of us to save the city, so we have to work together and do what we can. And Bowser." Bowser looked at her. "Smash," she said. He grinned and jumped at a ship and smashed it to pieces.

Colleen and Steven were fighting off the slipknot soldiers. Captain N was watching everything. "There is another option for this," said one of the board members. "No," said Captain N, "That won't work!" "It's the only way we can rid Seattle of those aliens," said another board member. "Unless I'm certain that my team can't handle the fight, I will not send a nuclear missile against a city full of people. Killing lives just to save lives is not the way, but, I have another idea." "Whatever you're planning what makes you so sure it will work?" asked another board member. "Because I have faith in my team," said Captain N.

I was flying around shooting down the slipknot soldiers. "Come and get some freak-shows," I said. "Nicholas, incoming!" said Colleen. I switched to beams and shot one at Colleen. She used her shield to deflect it and take out more slipknot soldiers. Star and Bowser landed on one of their ships. "Thunder cyclone!" said Star. She shot a cyclone of thunder at the slipknot soldiers giving them time to move forward and find the weakspot.

"Star, if you and Bowser could work together, maybe you can bring that thing down with one punch," I said. Star was thinking of something. "I got it!" said Star, "Bowser, pull off a piece of the ship!" Bowser pulled off a piece and shoved it inside the ship. "Time to bring the hammer down!" said Star, "Or the wand at this case!" She used her wand as a hammer and slammed the piece inside the ship. It landed down. "Nice shot," said Star as she limb struck Bowser. He hit her harder. Professor E woke up after he was hit hard and witnessed what was happening. "What have I done?" he asked. Luna helped him up. "You didn't do anything Dad," said Luna, "We gotta get you out of here." Comet appeared. "I don't think you'll be going anywhere," he said. Each of us were doing our part in fighting off the army and saving the civilians.

"Nicholas, they got people rounded up in a building!" said Colleen. "I'm on it," I said. I flew to the hostage location. 3 slipknot soldiers had their eyes on me. They aimed their guns and tried shooting me and I evaded them. I flew in and punched one of them. They had a bomb and I threw it out of the building and it didn't harm anyone. Wendy went in and freed the hostages. "Thanks Nick," said Luna. "Don't thank me yet," I said, "Star have you found out how the portal's being controlled?" "Comet's staff!" said Star, "Its gotta be the power source!" "Then we all know what we gotta do," I said, "Find Comet!" I was surrounded by slipknot soldiers.

A plane flew out of the halberd carrying a missile. "One of our men has a missile and its heading straight to you!" said Captain N. "What should we do?" asked Wendy. "Keep it coming!" I said. "Are you nuts?!" asked Colleen, "Its gonna destroy the city and everyone in it!" "Don't yell at me please," I said, "Anyways I can guide it to the base where all those aliens are coming from!" "That seems like a good idea," said Wendy shooting down slipknot soldiers from speeders." "I'm with you on this one," said Star, "We just gotta get the staff away from Comet first." "Meta Knight what's your position?" I asked. "On top of a building like you asked," said Meta Knight. "Find Comet and get that staff outta his hands!" said Colleen, "Nick has a plan." "Got it," said Meta Knight. He looked for Comet and saw him on a speeder. Meta Knight flew in and attacked Comet. They were fighting each other and Comet was trying to hit him with his staff but he dropped it. He then lost his balance and fell on top of GSI.

"Staff ahoy!" said Steven. "Got it!" said Wendy. She turned into a wolf and caught it by jumping from building to building. "Nice catch Wendy!" said Colleen. "Thanks," she said. Bowser jumped up and was about to attack Comet but he stoped him. "ENOUGH!" he shouted. Bowser just looked at him. "All of you are weak and pathetic humans who were made to be ruled by me!" said Comet, "I am a powerful sorcerer from Mewni, and I will not be pushed around by a….." Bowser just grabbed him and whacked him around a bunch of times. He then threw him down and he was scarred for life. "Puny sorcerer," said Bowser as he left. Wendy was running to the top of GSI where the machine was. "Ok, what next?" asked Wendy.

I was catching up to the missile. My team was having a hard time handling the slipknot. Star came to their aid. "Ready for another round of kicking alien ass?" asked Star. Colleen took her hand and got up. "You bet!" said Colleen. She got out her trademark gun that could switch from different gun types. She switched to the assault riffle and shot them down. "Nice shooting," said Wendy joining in. "Almost there….." I said, "Wait a second!" I remembered I had my chain gantlets attached to the suit. I pressed a switch and caught up to it. "Got it!" I said, "I'm about to guide it to the hidden base. Slipknot soldiers were on my tail. "You got bogeys!" said Colleen. "I got this," said Steven, "Allow me to be the badass for once." He summoned a shield. "Ready….. aim….." he said, "FIRE!" He threw his shield and it hit each of the slipknot soldiers. "Thanks Steven!" I said. I was aiming the missile to the portal and I went through. Captain N was watching everything. "What if they don't make it?" asked Lana. "They're gonna make it," said Captain N, "I have faith in them." "Come on guys," said Pit. I was in space and saw a giant ship where all the slipknot soldiers were coming from.

"Time to let go," I said. With all my might I pushed the missile at the giant ship and it exploded on impact. My suit was out of energy and I was falling fast. "R.O.B, activate emergency power!" "Activated sir," he said. Colleen and the others were waiting for me. "Close it," she said. Wendy used the staff to close the portal. I managed to make it through before it closed all the way. "Son of a bitch did it," said Wendy. Colleen was concerned. "He's not slowing down!" she said. I landed on the ground before anyone could catch me. "Nicholas, are you alright?" asked Colleen, "Nicholas please respond…" There was no response. "Nicholas come in," she said still waiting for an answer. Everyone was thinking that I was dead and sacrificed myself.

"NICHOLAS!" shouted Colleen. "Didn't I ask you not to yell at me?!" I said. Everyone cheered from Seattle to the halberd. Everyone in my team hugged me and congratulated me for doing what I did. "You had me worried sick, you know that?" asked Colleen. People were starting to surround us. "We better move before they start to blame us…." I said. They cheered for us. "Just like old times huh partner?" asked Colleen. Bowser reverted back to normal. "What'd I miss?" asked Billy. "Yeah," I said. Steven's phone rang again. "Hello?" asked Steven. "Steven!" said Connie, "You were just on the news! Did all of this really happen?" "If its on the news then yes," said Steven. "When you get home you HAVE to tell me everything!" said Connie, "I wish I could've been there to help." "I'm ok Connie, really," said Steven, "But I appreciate your concern." "I'm your girlfriend so OF COURSE I'm gonna worry," said Connie.

"We're not done yet," said Colleen pointing to GSI. "Connie, let me call you right back," said Steven. Comet woke up gaining consciousness back. He turned around and then saw us glaring at him with our weapons ready. "Um… if its all the same to you… I'll have a Cheatau Romani now," said Comet. Later there were reports on the news filling in about us and how we worked together to save Seattle and the Earth from a worldwide catastrophe. They were calling us 'The Peacekeepers'. There were morals, paintings, and cosplays of each of us. Some people were blaming us for the mess, but others thought we fixed it all up. "Nicholas Shay saved our lives," said a girl on TV, "And if he's out there, I just wanna tell him and his team of heroes, thank you. And to keep up the good work."

Meanwhile Captain N was debriefing with his colleagues about what happened. "The team is currently taking a leave of absence," said Captain N, "As far as I'm concerned they've earned it." "And what of the cosmic Star?" asked one of them. "Its where it belongs," said Captain N, "Away from human hands." "Very well," said the board member, "But what if something like this were to happen again?" "I'll call my team," said Captain N, "And No matter what happens, they'll get the job done. Cause they're The Peacekeepers." "What about Comet?" asked another Board member, "Shouldn't he be answering for his crimes?" "He will be," said Captain N, "Back on planet Mewni." "Do you know what you started letting all these dangerous bio-humans out into the world?" asked a board member. "Yes, and they sure are dangerous," said Captain N, "Our world knows it, every world knows it."

Star had Comet in custody and used the cosmic star to warp them both back to Mewni. Our mission was complete. "Alright guys, lets celebrate!" I said, "Food is on me." I noticed Wendy getting on her motorcycle. "Wendy…." I asked. "I have to go," said Wendy. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Back on the Halberd, I noticed some documents on me," said Wendy, "It had things that even I didn't know about and I gotta find out." "Then I'll come with you," I said. "I can't let you," said Wendy, "I have to do this on my own." "Wendy…" I said. "I think you and I both know… that this isn't gonna work out," said Wendy, "I have to go my own path, and you have to go yours." I started to understand. "I understand," I said as I smiled. We shared one final kiss. "I'll always love you," I said. "And I'll always love you," she said. She rode away on her bike. We all went our separate ways except for me and Colleen.

We all lived our lives happily. Steven was hanging out with his girlfriend, Star was being congratulated on saving Mewni and Earth with Marco at her side. As for me? I made my own side company with Gadd Science Incorporated called Shay Tech. I was making new gadgets for my Power Man Suit with Colleen helping me out. We were also making a new tower for the new team that I was a part of. IT took a while, but I was accustomed to my new life. The life of a Peacekeeper!

If Only For Now by Pop Evil

 _Streets crowded with voices  
Thousand of faces,  
but you're what I want to see  
Lights, reflections of yesterday  
Days that have flown away,  
You're all I wanna keep_

 _So if you lay here with me now  
I promise the stars they won't make a sound  
If you stay, just for a while  
Cause we know the world won't ever slow down  
If only for now, right now  
If only for now_

 _Here, the world's at our fingers  
So live in the moment  
I'm not gonna say goodbye_

 _So if you lay here with me now  
I promise the stars they won't make a sound  
If you stay, just for a while  
Cause we know the world won't ever slow down  
If only for now, right now  
If only for now_

 _So why don't we for now forget tomorrow, tomorrow  
Let me be the only thing you need, if only for now  
So if you lay here with me now  
I promise the stars they won't make a sound_

 _So if you lay here with me now  
I promise the stars they won't make a sound  
If you stay, just for a while  
Cause we know the world won't ever slow down  
If only for now, right now  
If only for now  
If only for now, right now  
If only for now_

The Peacekeepers Will Return…

 **Meanwhile in the far reaches of space….**

"The humans….." said the unknown, "They are not as weak and pathetic as we were told. They cannot be ruled by a king." Someone started to stand up. "To challenge them is to harness the power of the gem which is harnessed inside the star," said the unknown, "However, it is beyond our reach in Mewni." The stranger removed his cloak. "There are other gems around this galaxy," he said, "They contain the ultimate power to wipe out any who oppose us…. Find the ones who have formed an alliance with us, tell them, it is time." "As you with, Lord Calvin," said the unknown. "Prince Calvin is no more," the stranger said, "He died when he was denied the throne." He turned around. "You will call me…. Crazy Hand." The Unknown bowed to him. "Who's our first volunteer?" asked Crazy Hand. "The one called Akuma," said The Unknown, "He was the first to notice us and hear the story about the Cosmic Gem of Power. He is….. most eager to join us." "Good," said Crazy Hand, "Start with him."


End file.
